


Sleep

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Small fluff





	

Will sat at his desk correcting papers, insomnia nipping at him again. He looked over at his bed his lover was spread out, snoring lightly. Will smiled to himself, 'What did he do to deserve a man like Hannibal?' Will got on his pajamas and climbed into bed next to the older man. Hannibal was curled around him as soon as he settled into the blankets. Will laughed, "You know I still have papers to correct?"

"It can wait," Hannibal mumbled in response.


End file.
